User blog:PlantShielder/A Dream
Hi people, I've been working on a game based upon part of my life. It's called A Dream. Link: https://www.dropbox.com/s/01j4hbk2u199xyo/A%20Dream%20v1.1.exe?dl=0 WARNING:'' If you don't like Bullet Hell games, then you shouldn't be downloading this.'' Controls: WASD for moving, Press Enter for shooting. Currently, it has 7 monsters, 4 items dropped by them, 11 mini-bosses, 6 bosses, 6 "stages" and 8 different shots - each one with different specials. I accept suggestions (if they're good enough), however, I don't accept stage or character suggestions. They will remain unchanged unless I want to add a character or a stage. Updates * Added a "bomb", which clears all bullets onscreen. Has a 20 sec cooldown and can be reduced by taking Blooding Potions. * Modified some bosses' patterns. * Added a new shot Storyline - Insert in-game Prologue here because I'm too lazy - In the first part of the dream, the boy, represented as a devil, is on a cold, haunted classroom. It's said to be his representation of the school. Among many ghosts and some bats, 3 devils, said to be his classmates which annoys, or bully him, appear. Their point is to kill him, as to get rid of him for forever, since they say that the boy is annoying. After beating the 3 devils, he warps to the world - represented as a huge desert. This world is modeled after The Four Horsemen of Apocalyse (Conquest is replaced by Pestilence, though). The boy just want to kill them, as he doesn't want a chaotic world for him. Then, he finds a tower. It's black outside, but inside, it's colorful. He realizes that the walls and floors are just spectral, so he enters in it. He explore the floors upwards. However, he realizes it's a representation of his house, and that the devil is the b**ch which his dad is wanting to get (everyone has that kind of problem). Her intentions are to kill and get his money, as well ruin the boy's mom's life. However, he intervenes on her plans and defeat her. Right after he defeats the devil, he goes again to the world - what was a desert turned out to be a grassfields! However, he find his sins, and fight against them. Once again, they come, but now they united their powers and are now far stronger than before! However, he defeats the sins. Though, there's one left. And it's at a floating cathedral, above the clouds. He then enters, just to know that his last sin is the last thing left to kill. He gets powered by the holy powers from cathedral, and successfully defeats the last sin. - Insert in-game Ending here because I'm too lazy - Enemies Blood Bat Blood Bats are kinda-problematic enemies which shoot blood. Their patterns can be, sometimes, hellish if in huge numbers. They have 5 HP. They stop appearing at the near-end of Stage 2. Below are the Blood Bats' variants: Stream Bat Stream Bats shoot blood towards you. These are very problematic as they shoot every 5 frames, and a huge quantity of them can be your run's dead-end. They start appearing from Stage 1, after defeating the first mini-boss there. They have 10 HP. Blast Bat Blast Bats are bats which have a slow fire-rate, as opposed to the previous variant and the Blood Bat itself. However, they shoot a disorganizated blood cluster, which is aimed to you. Every blood shot has different speed - that's where the problem is, because slower shots means less space to avoid for much more time. They first appear on Stage 2. They also have 10 HP. False Soul False Souls are fragile enemies - they only have 1 HP, and shot pierces through. Though, they shoot magic balls which can confuse you. They aren't a huge threat since they don't aim their shots directly to you. False Souls stop appearing after Stage 2. Below are his variants: Ghost Ghosts have 3 HP. They make corners shoot blood in 2 directions - covering the borders of the screen in blood. They shoot magic shots in 6 directions, just like False Souls. They still aren't much of a threat whenever there's many of them. Like False Souls, they stop appearing after Stage 2. Phantom Phantoms have 6 HP. They make the corners shoot blood in 2 directions. Unlike Ghosts and False Souls, they shoot magic shots in 8 directions, rather than 6. They're kinda a threat, unless Divine Souls are present. Phantoms go further than other enemies as to serve themselves as meatshields. Divine Soul Divine Souls have 9 HP. They make corners shoot blood in 2 directions, just like Phantoms. They shoot 4 multiplier shots. Due to their toughness, they are a threat if in huge numbers. When combined with Phantoms, they'll be somewhat protected until the Phantoms are down. Stats Lives - What makes the character be alive. If it drops to 0 lives, then the game restarts (as there's no menu). You can regain them after each mini-boss or boss approaches and defeats. Last boss's second form gives you 7 lives. Cannot be increased by any means, except for the last boss second form's "bless". Damage - What hurts the enemies. For each 1 damage point gained, less shots will be required for defeating enemies. Can be increased by Black Potions, called Strenght Potions. Speed - What speeds you up. Can be increased by Green Potions, called Speed Potions. Block '''- What has a chance to null enemy shots' damage. It's calculated as "from 1 out of x", where x is block quantity - meaning that the chances are fraction-based. Default Block quantity is 3. Can be increased by White Potions, called Fortalizing Potions. '''Fire Rate - What determines when you can shoot. Can be increased by Red / Orange Potions, called Blooding Potions (The character actually shoot black blood). Currently, they cannot be viewed by any means. Enemy Shots Blood - The basic enemy shot. Has no special at all. Shots from the corners have a block multiplier (*1.5) Explosive Vomit / Green Bomb - An explosive green shot which explodes after 1 sec in air. While it has no blast radius when it explodes, it shoots 8 blood shots. Magic Shot - A magical, cyan shot. When shot, it starts slowing down, then speeding up to the opposite direction. It has a block multiplier (*0.75). Multiplier Shot - A magical, yet yellow, multiplying shot. Just like Magic Shots, they start slowing down, then speeding up to the opposite direction. However, it multiplies any shot it sees in its way by 8, throwing them in random directions. It has a block multiplier (*2) Poop - Just a brown-colored Blood. Bouncing Shot - A grey bouncing shot. It bounces the sides of the screen up to 4 times. Different from other shots, when multiplied by Multiplier Shots, it multiplies by 4. It has a block multiplier (*2.5) Scythe - A huge scythe, which speeds up over time. It has a block multiplier (*0.5) Mad Shot - A pink, yet freaking annoying shot. It shoots 10 blood shots whenever this is shot, then follows normally. Beware, as this may be a lot dangerous when dealing with Multiplier Shots as well. Category:Blog posts